metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Samus Screen
.]] The '''Samus Screen', also known as the Status Screen, Inventory Screen or Equipment Screen is a screen that shows Samus Aran's status and abilities in the 2-D Metroid series. It was first featured in Super Metroid. The Inventory of the Prime Series is similar. Usually, the Samus Screen depicts a holographic moving or still image of Samus, with several categories for her power-ups that point to various regions on her Power Suit, such as the Visors, Suits, Arm Cannon, Boots or miscellaneous items. Official data ]] ''Super Metroid Manual information "This display allows you to view the items that Samus is carrying and to arm or disarm those items. See page 27 for item descriptions. If you press the L button here, the map screen will appear. If you press the START button, you will return to the game. *''Supply: Samus can resupply her energy with located Reserve Tanks.'' **''Auto: Samus's energy is automatically refilled to 99 units when her energy falls down to "0" during game play.'' **''Manual: Samus's energy is refilled by 99 units if the cursor is moved to RESERVE TANK and press the A button.'' *''Beam: This shows which beams Samus is using. You can combine some beams for a powerful effect, but SPAZER and PLASMA beams cannot be used simultaneously.'' *''Suit: This shows which suits Samus is wearing.'' *''Misc.: Use this to check Samus's special powers.'' *''Boots: This shows the boots Samus is wearing."'' ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ''"This display allows you to view the items that Samus is carrying and to arm or disarm these items. Pressing the L button to access the map screen and Start to return to the game." ;Supply:"You can supply Samus with energy if you find a reserve tank." ;Auto:"Samus's energy is automatically refilled to 99 units when her energy falls to zero providing she has reserve tanks." ;Manual:"Samus' energy is refilled by 99 units if you move the cursor to reserve tank and press A (again, only with reserve tanks)." ;Beam:"This shows which beam Samus is using. You can combine some beams for a powerful effect, but the SPAZER and the PLASMA beams cannot be used simultaneously." ;Suit:"This shows which suits Samus is wearing." ;Misc.:"Use this to check Samus' special powers." ;Boots:"This shows the boots that Samus is wearing." ''Metroid Fusion'' ]] Manual information ''"Press the R Button on the map screen to view the Status screen. Usable abilities can be confirmed on this screen." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' Manual information "On the Map screen press the R Button to view the Status screen and check Samus's status. View the abilities Samus can use on this screen." Inventory data ]] *Morph Ball: ''"Double tap down to take ball form and gain access to narrow passageways." *Long Beam: "Fire long-distance shots with this beam. Press L+B to fire diagonally." *Missile: "Press R+B to fire. Opens red hatches." *Charge Beam: "Hold B to charge. Release to fire. Charge Attack: Jump with a full charge." *Bomb: "Press B in Morph Ball form to set. *All Unknown Items: "Analysis inconclusive. Item incompatible with current suit." *Power Grip: "Grab and hang from ledges and corners." *Ice Beam: "This beam can freeze enemies in place. You can safely stand on frozen enemies." *Speed Booster: "Run until speed boost begins to break certain blocks and damage enemies." *High Jump Boots: "Increases maximum jump height. Adds Morph Ball jumping capability." *Varia Suit: "Decreases damage taken from enemies. Prevents damage from acid and heat." *Wave Beam: "This beam, which is made up of energy waves, can pass through solid objects." *Super Missile: "Arm with select. Fire with R+B. Opens green hatches." *Screw Attack: "Damage enemies while somersaulting." *Zero Suit and Paralyzer: "An auto-charging pistol. Stun enemies with charged shots." *Plasma Beam: "This powerful beam can blast through multiple enemies." *Gravity Suit: "Reduces damage from foes. Enables free movement in water. Stops lava damage." *Space Jump: "Somersault continually in the air. Use A mid-somersault to jump again." *Power Bomb: "Set with R+B in Morph Ball form. Opens yellow hatches." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Manual information ''"Check available beam types, suit functions, and more. Touch an icon to see a description of a piece of equipment and its effects. :*''Press L to switch back to the map menu screen."'' Inventory data 3-D appearances Metroid Prime features Samus standing in the middle of the pause screen, with the left and right sides of the screen showing item categories and items themselves. In the Logbook section, she is replaced by the Chozo Artifacts, which show gold pieces to indicate collected artifacts, while blue pieces represent ones that have yet to be acquired. The Options menu replaces her with a spinning Nintendo GameCube or Wii depending on versions. Metroid Prime Hunters contained a 3-D rendered version of the Samus Screen, pictured above, although it was only available in her Gunship. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 's inventory was also similar. The Samus Screen returns in Metroid: Other M, with Samus assuming different poses for different items. Gallery CyberSuitTechSpec M2Manual.png|Predecessor to the Samus Screen in the Metroid II: Return of Samus manual. Varia_Status_Screen.png|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (Varia Suit) Suitless_Status_Screen.png|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (Zero Suit) Inventory 2 MPH.png|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' mp3 samus screen.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus_Screen_Other_M.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Samus Returns Samus Screen.png|''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (Varia Suit) File:MSR full Samus Screen.jpg|''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (Gravity Suit) MOM_Samus_Screen.png|''Metroid: Other M'' (Power Suit) Zero_Screen.png|''Metroid: Other M'' (Zero Suit) ru:Экран настроек Самус Category:Data Network